


Lovely Memories

by MrDevilJoe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Diana thinks about their relationship, F/F, Fluff, This is my first fic I suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDevilJoe/pseuds/MrDevilJoe
Summary: Diana lay in bed, thinking about how she had ended up in such a lovely situation, a sleeping Akko lying on top of her.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	Lovely Memories

Diana lay in bed, thinking about how she had ended up in such a lovely situation, a sleeping Akko lying on top of her. Her slow, steady breath against her skin, the stray hairs that tickled her face, the hand that still gently held her own, all of it was a reminder of how much she loved the girl. She herself had her arm wrapped almost protectively around the smaller girl’s waist. Glancing down to see Akko’s face, adorable even in sleep, she sighed with contentment. 

It had been about two months since they had begun dating. Diana was unsure of how long she had been harboring a crush on the Japanese witch. Had it been since she had followed Diana to her home? Or perhaps earlier, after the Papiliodia incident? Whenever it began, it continued to grow, slowly but steadily. At first, it was manageable. However as time progressed and as the two grew closer, it became harder and harder to hide. Eventually, perfectly good studying sessions would be interrupted by thoughts and fantasies of the girl. She would lie awake at night thinking about her, only to drift into sleep and dream of her. It became harder and harder to maintain her stoic persona around the girl, struggling to hide the blushes and hold in the giggles at every cute thing the girl did, which in Diana’s mind, started to mean everything she did.

Eventually, she decided enough was enough, and she would confess to Akko. She started working out what she would say, how she would say it, etc. She talked to her roommates about it, to try to get some help, who were entirely unsurprised by her crush (had she been that obvious about it?), and they helped her work out what to say. After a week or two of preparation (Diana was nothing if not thorough), she was ready.

The next time the nine of them met up, Diana pulled Akko aside, away from the rest, and began. She told Akko about how much she meant to her, how it had become harder to take her mind off her, all the things she loved about the girl, everything she had been rehearsing. As she finished, she heard Akko begin to laugh a bit, as she confessed she had been preparing a confession as well. As she stopped laughing, she began her own confession, making Diana’s heart swell, the feelings she felt for the girl somehow growing even stronger. As she finished, Diana stepped a bit closer, and tentatively they shared their first kiss.

They decided it was unnecessary to tell everyone about their new relationship status, and returned to the group, who immediately guessed they were now dating. So, secrecy didn't last long among the nine of them, but with the rest of the student body, it would last a bit longer. 

To the average observer, nothing seemed to change. However, upon closer inspection, one could have guessed with some certainty what was going on. The pair could be seen walking between classes hand in hand, chatting cheerfully. At lunch, Akko seemed to sit much closer to Diana than previously, sometimes leaning her head against the taller girl’s shoulder, who didn’t seem to object. They began having more private study sessions together (Diana blushed a bit remembering some of their “study sessions”). They simply seemed to grow much closer than previously in a rather short period of time. Of course, everyone was too afraid to ask Diana anything about it, and Akko always somehow managed to change the subject if anyone did ask.

When they did reveal their relationship, they ended up creating a bit of a spectacle. Most students did not expect to see top student Diana Cavendish making out with Akko of all people. The staff were also rather surprised, save for Ursula, who Akko had talked to about her crush on Diana more than a few times. The outrage over it lasted for about a week, before quickly calming down. 

The whole thing had been chaotic, but really, most things involving Akko became at least a bit chaotic. Diana was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as Akko shifted on top of her, and she quickly did so as well so Akko wouldn’t accidentally roll off. Pulling her arm a bit tighter around Akko, she planted a small kiss on her head, and laid back. 

As she lay there, she allowed her eyes to drift closed, and eventually slipped into sleep, with her love right next to her.


End file.
